


Prisoner

by AndyHood



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, BA Ironhide, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Reunions, Strong Will, Torture, Untold Backstories, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyHood/pseuds/AndyHood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every soldier has a fear of being captured, my fear has turned into reality. I was told I am the first insect captured that will bring the Autobots to their knees. I'm a NEST soldier and I've been captured by the Decepticons. I do not know if I will live or die, but I do know that I will suffer horrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Every soldier fears it, every time they go into battle, they know there is always a slight chance of it happening.

The fear of being captured.

Many soldiers would rather die than be captured and possibly tortured. I used to believe that it was better to be captured because there was always hope of escape or being rescued.

In my case I don't believe either is possible.

I always knew there was a chance, but I never thought it would happen. The enemies my allies and I fight think that the human race is nothing more than an insect, easily squashed. They think themselves above us and whole world population has no value to them. Who would think they would take prisoners?

Apparently the 'Cons were getting smarter, they realized that the Autobots had gotten attached to the humans they worked with over the past 4 years. I've been told that I have the great honor and privilege to be the first insect that will make the Autobots surrender. I know that I will never see my family again. I know I will die just for the 'Cons sick pleasure. I pray to God and Primus that the Autobots won't do anything stupid to try to rescue me, especially my Guardian.

Many of you are probably wondering what poor son of a bitch the Decepticons have gotten a hold of.

My name is Colonel William Lennox and I have been captured by the Decepticons.


	2. Birthdays and Capture

It had been a year since the Battle of Egypt, Earth was now fully aware of the Autobots that now called this planet home. Since then two new bots had arrived by the designations of Wheeljack and Mirage. The soldiers at NEST soon found out that Wheeljack had a tendency to make everything he touched to explode. Mirage on the other hand was unlike any bot that the humans encountered, he was a complete gentleman, a very proud mech. Optimus explained to Lennox and Epps that Mirage’s family had been nobles of sorts on Cybertron. Sideswipe was the only one who could get him to join in the shenanigans that happened around the base. Mirage used his chameleon ability to blend into his surroundings when he played pranks with Sideswipe.

Things had been very quiet after Egypt, only a few Decepticon sightings, but no attacks. Needless to say Ironhide was becoming restless, he never went so long without shooting a 'Con. Even without the fighting Ratchet was still as busy repairing both sets of twins. It was only a month ago that he had repaired enough of Jazz for Prime to try to revive him with the Matrix of Leadership. It had worked, but Ratchet still had to repair the occasional leak from Jazz's midsection.

The humans involved with the Autobots were glad for the crease fire. Lennox was especially glad for the down time, it allowed him to spend more time with his ladies. Annabelle was just about to turn four years old and was beginning to get spoiled by a certain weapon specialist.

"Ironhide, you cannot give Annabelle a laptop, she's too young. Wait till she's older” ordered Will though a smile threatened to make itself known on his face as he stared down at his guardian.

"Now Will..." reasoned Ironhide.

Will made sure to cut him off before he could say much more. He had had similar arguments with Ironhide and somehow he always seemed to be on the losing end of those, but this time he was sticking to his guns. "No Ironhide, Sarah agrees no laptops, TV’s or cars until she's older."

The weapon specialist grumbled but agreed, if Sarah forbided it he wasn't going to argue. Sarah Lennox was known to go up against Ratchet and Sunstreaker and still come out on top. No one went against Sarah Lennox's word without dire consequences. But now Ironhide did not know what to give to the youngest Lennox and her birthday party was only days away.

Lennox sighed, it was obvious that the weapon specialist was disappointed that his gift for Anna’s birthday was now unacceptable, but he wasn’t going to give in and be on the bad side of his wife’s temper. "Do you want to know what Sarah and I got her?" asked Will, deciding to throw the mech a bone. Ironhide huffed, which Will took as a yes. "She's getting a doll house with three new Barbie's." Ironhide nodded thinking of what could go with that. Then he smiled down at Lennox.

"She's going to need something to haul all those Barbie's” he said somewhat smugly as he turned and walked away already surfing the internet for the specific gift. Lennox smiled and hoped he wouldn’t later regret telling Ironhide what they were giving Annabelle, shaking his head he turned to go to his meeting with Galloway. The man had become even more impossible after the whole parachute incident. Lennox snorted at the memory, man was that guy a dumbass. The smile soon melted off his face as the nasally voice of Galloway reached his ears and he braced himself for what surely would be the longest hours of his life.

Two hours later

Lennox had finally managed to escape the meeting by claiming that he a supply shipment coming in that he needed to be present for. Will had to hand it to Galloway he was consistent, still pushing for the Autobots weapons technology even after the disaster of what happened in Egypt. It seemed that the whole Egypt incident had did nothing but fire Galloway up even more in his objections to the Autobots even though the Earth would have been no more if it wasn’t for Sam and the Autobots.

It didn't help that half the world was behind him now that the big secret was out. Only a few hundred thousand people trusted the Autobots, while the rest of the world was suspicious. Lennox thanked God and Primus that the identities of the NEST soldiers and their families were still under wraps. Though Sam had a bit of a rough time adjusting suddenly being in the spotlight of being the first person in contact with Autobots, Lennox was just glad that was the only thing Sam was being accredited for. The Government had been able to hide the majority of Sam’s involvement with the Autobots and Sam was able to go back to college, and fit in basically the same as before.

Will left all these unpleasant thoughts behind him as he entered his quarters, a smile already on his face as he caught sight of Sarah in their kitchen area. It had taken some time to get used to the fact that Annabelle and Sarah were able to come visit him at the base. . He usually went to the ranch with Ironhide, but she thought it be more convenient if she went to him instead. Not that he was complaining, having Sarah here was making his marriage stronger than ever before. Though having Annabelle here might have been a bad move, seeming as every mech was wrapped around her little pinky, especially Ironhide. Annabelle could even get Ratchet to bend over backwards for her, which he one time tried to help cheer her up.

Will had been surprised when Sarah informed him that Annabelle birthday party would be here. He had planned it to be at the family ranch and invite everyone there. Will even mention this to Sarah after she told him. She had laughed and said it would be easier for everyone if it was there. Of course being on an island were everyone gossiped about it was making it harder for it to remain a secret from the birthday girl. Lennox was thank-full that the party was tomorrow. The Chevy twins were currently held hostage in the med bay until then. Arms wrapping themselves around him drew him from his thoughts, he turned around to look into his beautiful wife's eyes.

"Tough meeting?" she asked giving him a peck on the check.

"Yeah, same old same old. Galloway pushed for what he always does, weapons. I almost offered him the chance to get a real close look at Ironhides" said Lennox bending down give a proper kiss to his wife.

"Now Will, you know how politicians are. No need to get threatened with court marshaling for such a statement."

Will thought that now was a good time for a subject change. "How’s the plans coming along."

"Good, the 'bots will finish decorating tonight. Sam, Mikaela and Bee volunteered to keep her busy until its time. How did your little chat with Ironhide go?" she said smirking at her husband.

Will grimaced, "I convinced him not to get her a laptop or a car until she is older. Which probably means that I'll have the exact same talk with him next year."

"Oh, Will, you know that he just loves her so. It’s good for all those war harden mechs to have a little joy in their lives." Annabelle had managed squirm her way into all the mechs sparks even Sunstreaker who had arrived a week after Egypt. She one time even managed to save Ironhide an encounter with the wrench of doom by giving Ratchet her puppy dog eyes.

"I know, so who 'kidnapped' her today?"

"Sides and Sunstreaker stole her away from me after lunch, the slaggers" said Sarah smiling, the word slaggers had been said with spoken with a loving tone. Sarah loved all the mechs, in truth it had been a mini vacation with the twins taking Annabelle off her hands. She had been able to relax and not worry for a couple of blissful hours. She doubted in the future she would get this opportunity again at least for a few years she thought with a small smile on her face. One in which Will did not catch since his attention was focused on the clock.

"We better go 'save' her, it almost supper time," said Will, grabbing Sarah's hand as they walked to find Annabelle. He couldn't but help notice that she looked very tired, he shook it off as she smiled at him in a reassuring manner.

When they found the trio, both Lennox's had nearly doubled over laughing, though they somehow remained quiet long enough to watch for a little bit. Annabelle had somehow convinced the two bot's to play tea party. Somewhere the twins had found giant ladies hats, like Scarlet O'Hara wore at the dinner at the Oak's complete with green ribions that tied under their chins. They also had homemade necklaces of ball bearings wrapped around there necks like a string of pearls.

"Why yes Annabelle, I would love some more tea" said Sideswipe holding a child sized tea cup on the tip of his index finger, while having his pinky raised.

"Hewe you awe Sidey, some nice tea" answered Annabelle, who was also decked out with a big hat and pearl necklaces complete with a dress. She picked up the tea pot and poured Sides another cup. "Would you like some Sunny"

"Why yes, just a little spot" replied Sunstreaker in a high voice. Sarah and Will lost it when they heard Sunstreaker speak. The twins froze when they heard the laughing, optics landing on the rooms two newest additions. Faster than the Lennox's could blink the twins shot out of the room, with their accessories still on them. Peals of laughter rang out from all around the base as people saw what the two fierce front liner twins had on.

Annabelle had broken into giggles at the sight of the twins running away, she giggled even more as Will walked up and swung her up into his arms.

"I see you had fun with Sides and Sunny."

"Ya I did Daddy, thewe fun"

"I bet, now how about we go get some supper?"

"Ya" cheered Annabelle nodding her head so fast that the hat flopped about. Will laughed as he carried his little girl to the mess hall, Sarah at his side. Though by the time they reached there the hat had managed to make its way onto Will’s head and he had to grin and take it while his friends commented on how pretty he looked. Annabelle puffed with pride at making her Daddy pretty, and somehow manage to get the same gentlemen to agree to attend her next tea party. The look on the soldiers faces when they realized what had happened was priceless in Will’s opinion, especially Burkes.

After supper had been eaten and she had a bath, Annabelle found herself being read a story before bed. Lennox was lying in the bed, propped up against the headboard, with Annie snuggled into his side, her head on his chest looking at the pictures as he read Good Night Moon. Sarah was leaning in the door way enjoying the scene before her, smiling.

William was such a good Father to their daughter, so sweet and gentle and patient. But he was also able to be firm when he needed to be. Many wives would have broken under the strain of being married to this lifestyle. But Sarah had known when she married him that the Army Rangers was a large part of his life, and now he had NEST and the Autobots. And now Sarah found herself with a bigger family than she ever planned. Whenever she arrived on the Island it was like she became the Island mom for everyone on it. Whether it was giant robots or war harden soldiers everyone listened when Sarah Lennox told them to do something. The sound of the book closing had Sarah looking at the bed to see her husband smiling down at his slightly snoring daughter, who had fallen asleep with her face smushed into his chest. There was such a tender look in his eyes as he looked at her that Sarah’s heart welled with love and she realized how lucky she was to have them both. With a little bit of work Will managed to ease out from under Annabelle without waking her. With one last kiss on his daughter’s forehead, Will led his wife to bed knowing that they would both need their rest for tomorrow.

Next day after lunch

"Daddy, I thought the wec woom was closed" said Annabelle, a little upset that Mommy and Daddy had taken her away from Sam, Mikaela and Bee. They had been in an epic game of hide and go seek and she had been winning. But than her Daddy had found her, he always seemed to be able to find her. But she guessed it was okay if they were going to go to the rec room to hopefully play. Besides she was doing her favorite thing in the world, she was holding her Mommy and Daddy’s hands and they would swing her every once in a while and she would laugh and squeal at them to do it again.

"It was baby girl but its open now. Uncle Ironhide is waiting for you there” explained Will smiling down at her, counting down in his head. No sooner were the words out of his mouth Annabelle began to pull her parents forward with all her strength, wanting to see her Uncle/best friend.

Sarah laughed, and let her daughter pull her. "Slow down Anna, 'Hides not going anywhere."

"Your mothers right Bells," agreed Will before reaching down and picking her up. Annabelle began to giggle as Will twirled her in a circle before putting her on his hip to open the human sized doors to the rec room.

"SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANNABELLE!" was the sound that greeted the little girl as she looked around with wide eyes. Sarah had decided on the princess theme, and everybody had helped with the pink and purple decorations, with a few play sized castle scattered around the room. Everybody from the human guests to the Autobots had plastic crowns on their heads. Optimus and Ratchet had both been made fun of but Ironhide, who had on a black crown that matched his paint job put an end to the teasing, he didn’t want anything to wreck his sparkling's special day. Of course those that didn’t listen to him were subjected to Ratchet’s wrench of doom that he kept in his subspace.

Annabelle just sat in Lennox's arms with an open mouth before a huge grin covered her face and she giggled, squirming out of Will's arms determined to see everything that was in the room.

Lennox watched her run around, with love in his heart; he couldn’t believe that his little girl was growing up so quick. It seemed like yesterday that he had been flown out of an active war zone so that he could be at his wife’s side to hold her hand as she gave birth to their little miracle.

Soon the party was in full swing, people played the party games. Charades, pin the tail on the donkey were only a few. Every one roared in laughter when Epps caught the running 4 year old and gave her birthday spanking and her pinch to grow on inch. She had made the most adorable scowl and ran straight to Ironhide who growled at the man good naturally.

After the games had wound down a bit Sarah decided that it was time to open presents. Annabelle loved her new doll house and Barbie’s that Sarah and Will had given her. But everyone laughed when she opened Ratchet's present, it was toy medic supplies complete with her own wrench. In which she promptly demonstrated her wrench abilities when Skids tried to take one of her Barbie’s to examine. Ratchet had roared in laughter, exclaiming that she was a junior medic in training and Skids had been her first patient. But by far her favorite of all the birthday gifts was Ironhides. Somehow since yesterday he had managed to get a toy version of his Topkick form that was big enough for Annabelle to haul all her Barbie’s and an add on garage for the doll house. She had looked at the gift in awe before running up to Ironhide’s ped and threw her arms around it.

"Thank-you, thank-you" she squealed.

Will could only shake his head, Ironhide looked down innocently at him. "You said I couldn’t get her a laptop, so I got her the next best thing, a mini version of me" he smirked. Will gave him a look, that had Ironhide laughing. "Annabelle," he called before she could open another gift. "I think that Top-Kick of yours is missing something"

Annabelle immediately nodded, "Ya, it don’t have Daddy."

"That’s right, I forgot to wrap him" from his sub-space pocket he drew a G.I Joe, that looked a lot like Will. Annabelle squealed again, giving Ironhide more thank-you's before he put the Will doll into the Top-Kick.

"There Daddy and Iwonhide are togethew" she said with a toothy grin and it seemed that she would be content to play with those new toys if Sarah hadn’t pointed out that she still had a pretty good size mound of presents still left to open. While she was distracted the Topkick and G.I Will were passed around for everyone to see. Will had to admit that the action figure had a strong resemblance to him, if he himself was plastic. He made sure to pass it on before going over to his guardian and leaned his shoulder against his ped watching his daughter for a moment before looking up.

"You sure are something Ironhide, she'll probably love those toys for the rest of her life. Just one question however, how did you find a G.I Joe that looked like me?"

"That was easy, I asked Keller to call the G.I Joe manufactures and have them make a special one of a kind G.I Joe. The hard part was finding a miniature Top-Kick toy."

"You had a the company that sells G.I Joes make one specially for you in a manner of hours, and you call that easy?" Will laughed "I'm honored that you did that."

Ironhide gently poked him with his index fingers. "Only the best for my family."

"Okay everyone it time for cake" called Sarah after Annabelle had opened all her presents. The cake was spectacular looking, shaped like the Walt Disney castle. Will pushed himself off of Ironhide’s ped and lit the four candles before helping Annabelle to stand in a chair so she could blow them out.

"Make a wish Annabelle" the party guests called. Everyone cheered as she blew out the candles.

As soon as the last candle was blown out everything descended into chaos. The alarms all over the base began to sound and soon a private from the communication department came running in to stop in front of Lennox. “Colonel Lennox Sir, we have received reports of a Decepticon attack in southern China, Sir their going after a nuclear power plant.”

As soon as the private was finished with his report Will began to bark orders that had all the soldiers in the room breaking into action. The Autobots also took off their princess crowns and went to collect their gear and soon it was just Will, Sarah, and Annabelle left in the rec room. With a heavy heart Will turned and kneeled in front of the quiet Annabelle. "I'm really sorry honey, but Daddy's got to go."

"Nooo, don't go daddy!" yelled Annabelle flinging herself onto his chest. Annabelle was old enough to understand that the alarms meant bad things were happening. Will gentle detached her from his chest to look her in the eyes while holding her hands in his.

"I know you don't want me to go Bells, but I have to go, many people are in danger and I have to go save them. I will promise you that I'll come back” he said.

"Pwomise?" sniffed Annabelle, tears running down her face.

"I promise, I love you" he said pulling her into a hug. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at Epps.

"Will, we have to go now" said his oldest friend reluctantly. Epps knew that leaving Annabelle like this would be very difficult for his friend. But if the Decepticon’s managed to get that power plant to have a meltdown then thousand, potentially millions would be exposed to toxic radioactive particles.

 Lennox nodded and he let go of Annabelle to grab his wife. “I love you Sarah” he said kissing her. Before letting her go to run towards the plane, he knew that someone would have already grabbed his gear.

Sarah yelled after him, "You be careful William Lennox!"

Will threw a reassuring smile over his shoulder, “Always am Love, save me a piece of cake” he yelled, before climbing into the loading bay of the plane. Sarah watched with dread in her stomach as the planes taxied off the runway and into the air.

The plane ride was quick, Lennox and Optimus going over the battle plans. It would be like many previous missions, the Autobots would go in first to engage the Decepticons while the human reinforcements would air drop safely from the plane before helping out the Autobots. It crossed Lennox’s mind as he secured the parachute to his back that it was strange that after a year of inactivity that the Con’s were now choosing to reengage. What could be the purpose behind it? But Lennox had no time to ponder it as the nuclear power plant came into sight. The Chinese armed forces were currently engaged in defending the base against the numerous Con’s but unless they intervened soon they would lose. Optimus rolled his altmode forward, “Autobot’s roll out” he ordered driving out of the door, transforming midair. His plasma cannons were firing before he even released his parachute. Ironhide was only a few seconds behind Optimus, his roar of challenge already echoing. The plane wheeled about and flew to a safer location to release the second load. Lennox stood up and faced his troops.  Grim determined faces looked back at him, they all knew what was at stake here and they were willing to die to make sure that the Decepticons did not succeed.

"Alright boys, let’s bring the rain!" yelled Lennox, no other words needed to be said. Turning he led the way out of the plane and into the open air. The wind whipped around Lennox as he dropped, the ground approaching fast. He deployed his chute and floated to the ground moments before the rest of his troops landed in the clearing. The plant was surrounded by a large forest and they could hear the sound of trees breaking as the Transformers battled it out. The Autobots had succeeded in distracting the Decepticons long enough for the soldiers to land and now focused all their attention on their foes, trusting the humans to do their jobs. The arrival of the Autobots had manage to pull the Cons far enough from the plant that any stray plasma fire wouldn’t hit the towers.

As soon as the last man had disengaged from their parachute they gathered around Lennox. “Alright gentlemen, nice and simple, Beta group your with Epps, Alpha your with me. We’re going to stay in the tree line and try to make our way to the Chinese army, Engage the Decepticons with caution, shot at the weak points, optics and joints. Remember armor above and below the chest is weak. Under no circumstances are you to break cover, is that understood?”

"Sir, yes sir."

"Good, now lets show these 'cons whose planet this is” yelled Lennox.

The troops split, running into the forest to get closer to the battle that they soon found themselves in the middle of. Stray bullets and plasma fire rained down all around them, the men had to dodge falling trees and the peds of Autobots and Decepticons alike. Lennox and his men had no time to think just react, aim, shoot, and move were the only thing running through his head as they navigated the battlefield. As Lennox moved under the battling forms of the metal giants he saw a tree beginning to fall where he and another soldier were standing.

"Move!" he yelled, pushing the soldier to the side, before flinging himself on the other side moments before the tree landed between them. Will sat up he saw just how massive the battle was, the Autobots were outnumbered 2 to 1. The Lambo twins were dueling nearby with their swords, each move flawless, until a stray plasma shot hit Sides above the spark chamber dropping him. The Bot’s immediately fell back into a circle to cover Ratchet so the medbot could drag Sides to safety after making hasty repairs. Even from his spot on the ground Lennox could see the bright blue of energon leaking from under Sides chest plates.

 His sight was soon blocked by more battling forms, and above the sounds of explosions Will heard his radio crackle. Quickly he answered, Optimus was calling for him and his troops to back off. There was nothing the humans could do there were just too many Decepticons.  Lennox confirmed, his troops would continue to get slaughtered if they stayed. Calling out over his radio he ordered Alpha and Beta team to retreat further into the forest, what was left of his squad began to fall back. Lennox quickly climbed over the tree to follow, he was the last human to leave the field. But before he could reach the safety of the forest, a barrage of missiles exploded in front of him and forced Lennox to change his course.  The sounds of battle were muffled once Lennox entered the forest, and got fainter the longer he ran. He paused for a moment to get his bearings, he knew that he had to find his squad to regroup. The sound of a jet caused Lennox to look up through the canopy to see an F-22 dive bombing him. Knowing immediately that it was a seeker he took off through the trees trying to stay in the area’s that had the thickest growth to offer the most protection.

Branches grabbed at him, smacking into his face and ripping his clothes all the while the sounds of the jet getting louder. The sudden lack of sound was the only warning Lennox got as the mech smashed through the trees, and landed in front of him. The earth shook and trees fell around him, while Lennox fell to his knees, his gun jarred from his hands. Lennox scrambled to grab it, he knew that the only chance he had was the gun. Once he felt the cool metal of the gun in his hands he spun to face the mech, not flinching when blood red optics bore into his blue eyes. A knot formed in Lennox’s gut when he saw the smug look on his angular face.

"My, my lookie what I have here, Ironhide's pet human, leader of the insects, Colonel Lennox. What a pleasure to finally meet you face to face" it said bowing mockingly.

Lennox heart sank as he recognized this particular mech. "Starscream" he whispered. Starscream looked happy that Lennox knew who he was.

"Yes, what a smart fleshy you are, but no time for chit-chat, Lord Megatron wants to 'talk' with you."

Lennox heart began to beat a mile a minute, whatever Megatron wanted could not be good. He briefly hoped that Ironhide would come crashing through the trees right then, but he didn't. He turned to face Starscream again.

"Like pit I'm going anywhere with you, and you can tell Megadusch that he can screw himself" Lennox raised his gun aiming for the optics and pulled the trigger. The gun clicked, his heart stopped, the gun was jammed. "Slag." The smirk on Starscreams face grew only wider.

Lennox bolted, dropping his useless gun in the process, running back towards the battle where the Autobots were. Starscream’s laughter echoed behind him, the mere though of this fleshy trying to outrun him was hilarious to the mech. With a final chuckle Starscream began to give chase, leisurely walking, swatting trees out of his way. “"Ah, this brings back such good memories, I believe I did this with the Boy, right before Prime was offlined" mused Starscream. Lennox spared a quick look behind him, before he poured on as much speed as he could, in response Starscream broke into a jog. Will began to shed everything as he ran, his helmet and vest until all he had was a black t-shirt and cargo pants. Even without the extra weight Starscream gained on him steadily.

Lennox made it to the tree line before bands of metal wrapped around him, trapping his arms against his side. The hand that had grabbed him began to tighten until all Will could do was wheeze, trying to draw in enough breath as his ribs creaked in warning. Black dots began to dance across his vision as the hand turned him around until he could see Starscream’s cheasure cat smile.

"That was quite amusing, you are much faster than the Boy was, but I'm afraid I have to cut your escape short" laughed Starscream bringing Lennox to optic level. "There's just one more thing that needs to be taken care of." His other hand began to come towards Lennox's neck and Will’s brain screamed at him to get away but he couldn’t escape. Starscream grin grew wider when the human flinched and his eyes wide with fear as the mech reached closer to his neck, he could hear the organic’s heart beating wildly.

Lennox tried to jerk away as a single claw came forward, he leaned as far as he could from it as it began touching his neck. Using the very tip of his claw, Starscream dragged out his dogtags out from under his shirt.

"Clever of the Weapon Specialist to hide a tracker in these" was all he said as he flexed his finger breaking the chain. Lennox watched them fall to the ground, he didn't know that Ironhide had put a tracker into them. Though any other time he would have been amused to find that out and slightly annoyed at Ironhide, but in this situation he could only feel dread and hopelessness at the sight of the tags on the forest floor. Suddenly Starscream snapped his head to the left and smiled, the sound of tree's breaking could be heard.

"Well that's our que, time to be off insect." He blasted off into the air transforming around Lennox. Lennox found himself in the cockpit, the forest already far beneath him. The seat belt wrapped around him tightly pinning his arms to his sides. Before he could so much as protest, an opaque gas began to pour out from the vents almost immediately clouding his brain. The last thought that Lennox had as his head fell onto his chest was that he had broken his promise to Annabelle. Before he passed out completely he heard the roar of Ironhide, and Starscream cackling.

The Autobots had finally begun to turn the tide against the Decepticons, when Ironhide stoped mid-cannon fire. The others look at him as he stood there, paused for an altrasecond with an unreadable expression his face, before he turned to the woods breaking into a run, ignoring the calls and orders for him to come back.

 The Autobots quickly turned back to the 'Cons, only to find them retreating. Optimus turned his head from the retreating 'cons to the vanishing form of Ironhide. Something was seriously wrong he could feel it in his spark, he began to run after 'Hide, almost all of the Autobots following him. Before they reached him, they saw the retreating form of Starscream, a wail split the air.

It was a chilling sound, one that spoke of pain, and the blood to come. All the bots froze, not moving until the echos died away. Optimus was the first to move, walking slowly until he found Ironhide. Ironhide was at the edge of the woods, kneeling on one knee looking at something in his hand, a single energon tear ran down his face. A gasp escaped most of the Autobots, no one had ever seen Ironhide cry, not even when Optimus had fallen. Everyone knew that something serious had happened, something personal.

"Ironhide" spoke Optimus gently, slowly coming up behind his old time friend, "What’s happened."

Ironhide lifted his optics to meet his old friends. Optimus saw sadness, regret, and anger. A vulnerable feeling surrounded the large black mech. While waiting for an answer Prime heard the humans yelling, Epps voice the most prominent. "Will! Will! Dammit answer me! Where are you?!"

Most mechs tilted their heads to hear better, but before anyone could really process what the yelling could mean Ironhide answered.

"Starscream captured Lennox. I came too late to save him. I failed my charge," whispered Ironhide.

Optimus finally saw what was in his friends hand, it was Lennox's dogtags, which had held a tracking chip Ironhide had put in after Egypt. It was quite the thing to see Ironhide in those few days attempting to sneakily get the dogtags off of Will without the man noticing. Optimus knew that the Colonel would have protested it if he knew about it but it brought comfort to everybody that most of their humans had tracking chips on them.A voice drew every one attention away from Ironhide.

"Please tell us you’re joking," the Autobots turned to see Epps with all the surviving soldiers staring up at them.

Optimus knelt down to Epps level. "I'm sorry Epps, but this is no joke. Lennox has indeed been captured, and the Decepticons have removed the only way we could have tracked them." Nodding towards the dogtags in Ironhides servo's.

Epps threw down his helmet swearing before looking back at Optimus. "Then what do we do now?" he snapped. Optimus knew that Epps was lashing out in pain and he answered back gentle.

"We go and bring in the wounded and the fallen and go back to Diego Garcia to regroup."

The humans nodded and went to help their medic load men, the C-17’s had begun to land near the power plant now that the threat had left. Sideswipe had been the only bot majorly hurt in the battle and many of the remaining Bot’s went to help Ratchet load the silver mech onto one of them, while also giving Ironhide time alone. Ironhide didn’t move from the spot until it was time to leave. When it was time, it was Prime who came to get him on the plane.

"Ironhide, it’s time to go" he said laying a hand onto the black mech's shoulder. The mech jumped at the simple contact before standing up to face his oldest friend.

"I failed him Optimus, he's my charge and I let them take him." Fresh tears began to run down his face, glowing slightly in the coming twilight. It was the first time in a long time Ironhide had called him Optimus and not Prime. Optimus did the only thing he knew what to do; he drew Ironhide into a hug. The black mech did resist, he even hugged Prime back, taking comfort in the action he hadn’t allowed since the loss of his sparkmate. When they broke apart Optimus spoke.

"Ironhide, there was nothing you could have done. If you fired at Starscream you could have hit Will. There was too many Decepticons and we were stretched too thin, it wasn’t your fault. Will wouldn't want you to beat yourself up over things you couldn't change."

Ironhide nodded, and taking a deep breath he looked up to meet Prime's optics. Gone was the sorrow and lost, instead replaced by an icy calm look, promising a slow death to anyone who held his gaze too long. Optimus felt his spark freeze from the murderous glare that he had seen only one time before and he could still remember the aftermath of the company of Decepticon that had been unfortunate to cross the weapon specialist path. Closing his fist around the dogtags, Ironhide turned and walked towards the last plane Optimus following behind him moments later. Before transforming into his alt-mode Ironhide glanced in the direction Starscream had flown off in and clutched the dog tags to his spark and made a vow.

“I swear to you Will, on my Spark I will find you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like please review!


End file.
